This invention relates to a head support, and more particularly to a head support which is particularly useful for travelers in airplanes, trains, buses, etc.
Seats in airplanes, trains, buses and the like generally have high backs for supporting the head of a traveler. However, there is no lateral or side-to-side support and if the traveler falls asleep, his head generally falls over to one side, causing neck pains.
The object of this invention is to provide a head support arrangement which is particularly adaptable for use in airplanes, buses, trains or the like.
A further object is to provide a head support arrangement which can utilize the standard-type pillows generally provided on airlines, trains, etc.